


You don't own me.

by Alfiere



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Batman Adventures, F/M, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Post-Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfiere/pseuds/Alfiere
Summary: This is a mere product of my mind.I wanted to imagine something more about them, so..Here we are!Hope you enjoy!





	1. Roses

“You don’t own me, you know?” She murmured.  
“Indeed i do, my lady.” Said him grinning.  
“For how long are you willing to keep me here, before killing me?”  
“Oh, my little lamb, i would never squander such a rare ware.” 

Joker stood up from his chair, threw away the table and grabbed her face.  
Although he tried to terrify her, he didn’t manage to turn off the twinkle in her eyes.  
There was something about her that he couldn’t catch and is well-known that when Joker cannot have something, he will crave it even more.  
He did shot a bulled in her leg, tried forcefully to choke her and drug her but the twinkle always came back, so he had to stitch up her left leg, clean her mouth and give her some water.  
He really tried.  
He did killed everyone that tried to obstacle his way but she, Harley, was the most difficult one.  
Of course he wanted his revenge after the detention but the idea was not having her corpse cold and flat, he wanted to have that.  
He knew she had something in the deep chambers of her mind that was waiting to emerge and the only clue of his existence was that sparkle.  
She smiled slyly and suddenly he realized:  
Madness.  
______________________________________________________________________________

 

Pieces of glasses were all over the floor, I bit of blood was falling from her arm and her leg, not that big deal though, she could run from him again.  
The hunt wasn’t over.  
He found her in the most isolated part of Gotham, on a high roof dancing with her shadow surrounded by the police helicopters, she was a firework now.  
No one could control her, even Joker had issues and now she run away after his gentle treatment .  
How ungrateful.

______________________________________________________________________________

After so many beautiful girls Harley was only another one, wasn’t she?  
Wasn’t she only a blondie with a crazy fucked up mind?  
He spared the lamb, what a courteousness.  
He had to take her unconscious body from the floor with his hands and put it on the bed.  
After few hours Harley started moaning and blinking; She focused on the petals, red.  
Harley smiled.  
“I thought Satana choose me to be his girl…”  
“Sure enough I did.”  
Harley rapidly reached him, took out her gun and pressed onto his forehead.  
“You really think i would let you?” He giggled showing the bullets in his hand.  
Joker pushed his knife against her cheek.  
She laughed perkily and licked it.  
“I made a masterpiece with you.”, He said.

Joker grabbed her from the hips and looked at her, the blood started boiling in his veins.  
Her eyes revealed again that sparkle.  
Now he could possess it.  
Harley passed her hands through his green hair making his skin crawl, he was staring at her lips, they didn’t resist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mere product of my mind.  
> I wanted to imagine something more about them, so..  
> Here we are!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The music was loud, too fucking loud.  
Hands grabbed on to the sink, He started laughing with relish.  
Joker pulled up his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror, a grinning and joyful face, now that he set his mind free.

She was his only convict, no blame, no regret, no soul.  
Eyes closed, he started to recall the latest moments, he had gone poisoned this time.  
Harley knew it was going to end like this, but she liked to play. A lot.  
__________________________________________________________________________

They were discussing about the new batch of weapons docked during the day, his district lackeys were ready to hand them out for convicts, time for them to stretch.

 

Siman was sit on the leather couch and Joker took a sip, he didn’t realize util late that his foxy torment turn out to enter the privé and now, she wanted to hunt.

He wasn’t stupid, but no one could escape.  
Harley knew her potential and was a bit bored, her dress was too beautiful to be wasted, she sit on his lap and asked his name.  
“Siman, my beautiful lady.”  
So kind, she smirked and touched his lips with her pale finger with red polish.

 

Joker had his eyes stick on them and begun to feel a shiver over his spine, blood started boiling under the skin when she turned her head and watched him with daring eyes “Whatch me”.  
She started kissing his neck slowly, just under his jaw and he couldn’t narrowly move away his eyes from her.  
Toy. Game. Play.  
Joker felt trembling his hands and decided to give his new gold gun a go, such a pity , for the dress.  
Harley got up and smell the gunpowder scent. Lovely.  
Joker moved the body from off the couch and his guys came to take it out, now he had to wash his hands from scum.  
____________________________________________________________________________

He came out from the bathroom and gazed Harley.  
She understood, moving her hips, treading until she encountered his arms, then her hands climbed his head moving between the green hair.  
The grass could not escape but being burnt until turning to ashes, consumed voraciously until the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the second one <3  
> Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> P.s= As you will notice, reading the text, I'm not English.  
> Please, don't be rude <3


End file.
